


Sorry What?

by Mindlessjoker



Series: Creating Childhood [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don;t know what I wrote, SuperCorp, fluff ending, it's not as fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessjoker/pseuds/Mindlessjoker
Summary: Lena allowed jealousy and there's a little misunderstanding. Oblivious Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best. I know. But I will try to make a better one for the next.

“Kara,” Lena groaned as she can’t seem to move because of a sleepy puppy laying almost on top of her. 

Kara hummed and tightened her hold of Lena even more. “Darling, wake up. We both need to go to work today.” 

“But hmmm hum,” Kara mumbled out. Lena just giggled and sigh while playing with Kara’s hair, looping and unlooping it around her fingers. 

“You know, we really don’t have work. It’s a weekend.” Kara said and tried to move but sleep is still weighing her down. 

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed and remembered that she has promised it to herself, Jess and especially Kara that she won’t be working on weekends unless there is an emergency. “You’re right,” Lena said and closed her eyes once again. 

Kara started humming a song that Lena can’t seem to recognize and she listened and let that lull her back to sleep. Both of them fell asleep once again. 

-/-/-/- 

Lena woke up alone on the bed but she smelt the pancakes coming from the kitchen. She grinned, Kara is sneaky if she tries hard or if people allow her to be. 

Lena knew she can’t sneak up on Kara but she tried anyways. Lena moved to hug Kara from behind and rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder. 

“That smells good,” Lena said and kissed Kara on the cheek. 

Kara leaned back to feel more of Lena’s hug. “Good morning, my lady,” Kara said and turned around to peck Lena’s lips. 

Lena shook her head and turned Kara’s head once again. “Not enough,” Lena said while looking at Kara’s lips and once she looked up to look at Kara’s eyes, she is being carried on top of the counter. 

Kara’s hands encircled Lena’s waist and Lena rested her hands on Kara’s shoulder and would caress Kara’s neck. 

Kara, being the chivalrous person that she is only smiled at Lena and waited for Lena to lean in. “If you must, my lady. Get what satisfies you. Considering what I gave you was not enough,” Kara husked and smirked. 

“Things you do to me, darling. Also, if you keep on speaking like that, I swear.” Lena said and shook her head. Grinning Lena leaned in and latched her lips against Kara’s. 

Kara hummed as their lips began to move against each other. It was sweet and slow as if lazy yet craving still got the best of both of them. 

They were kissing until Lena smelt something burning, she pulled away from the kiss and saw Kara pouting at her. Lena rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Something’s burning,” Lena said and nodded towards the stove. 

“Oh Rao,” Kara whined a bit before using super speed to clean up the mess.

Lena laughed as she watched Kara with amusement, as Kara tried to see if it is still edible. It wasn’t. 

“That was disgustingly burnt,” Kara said as she sticks out her tongue. 

Kara thanks the sun for giving her such abilities such as super speed because then she quickly made Lena’s coffee and offered it to her before going back to put the pancakes on the table. 

“Babe,” Lena called out and Kara looked back at her with her eyebrows raised. “I’m just wondering, are we going to the center today?” 

Kara tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows a little and then smiled “Would you want to go?” Kara asked as she put the pancakes on their plates. Kara then settled in between Lena’s legs. 

“Yeah, I would like to visit again. I missed them,” Lena said and rested her hand on Kara’s shoulder. Kara then put her down on the counter and they both walked to the kitchen table to eat. 

“Oh, yeah, let’s play tag with them! And it’ll be so much fun!” Kara said as she eats her pancakes happily. 

Lena looked at Kara with furrowed eyebrows and the most confused look ever. “What is a tag?” 

Kara then choked on pancakes as she stares at her dear beloved lady. 

-/-/-/- 

Kara holds bags of gifts that they shopped for the center. She held everything because well, what’s the point of having super strength, right? 

“Hey, kids!” Lena cheered as they walk in the center and the children are having free time in the lounge. 

“Lena!” The younglings said and the older ones went to Kara to help her with what she’s carrying and settled it all near the couch. 

Lena hugged every single one of them, naming all of them and Kara just smiled at her side doing the same. Thanks to Lena’s memory, Kara now remember all their names. 

“Karla!” Lena said as the last shy girl approached her. Kara was dragged by the other kids to go and play with them on a board game. However, Lena is drawn to this girl. She doesn’t know why but she is. 

Perhaps it’s because she sees her younger self to this child. She wants to help so bad. “How have you been, sweetie?” Lena said as she smiles at the kid. 

“Good, are you playing tag with us?” The child asked. Lena just smiled, still not knowing what a tag is. Kara insisted she knows when the actual game starts. 

“Yeah, of course. I will.” Lena said and just smiled genuinely. She trusts Kara on this. 

-/-/-/- 

Lena is grateful that Kara told her to wear something comfortable to work out with. She’s now the chaser as she stops to take a breath. “C’mon, Lena!” Abel said and Lena shook her head to chase somebody. As she moves to run the kids shrieked. Kara is the ‘doctor’ as she ‘heals’ those that has been tagged. Lena is thinking of a strategy, to chase those that are near her and put them as bait to ‘tag’ Kara. 

“C’mon, Lena!” Kara mocked as she stands with the children at the other side of the field. “Are you ever gonna catch all of us?” Kara challenged. 

Lena then grinned at her and Kara’s smug look was wiped off her face. Lena ran and Kara though she’ll be the one that will be chased but as soon as she ran away. 

“Kara!” One of the children dramatically yells as Lena grabs them. 

“Ha! Ha! Your doctor won’t come near you!” Lena said as she pretends to be a monster. Lena then tagged others and there are more and more children asking for Kara with their dramatic falls. 

Kara fell for the baits and rushed to help them, not knowing that Lena pretended to go and chase the rest of the children and as soon as Kara neared the child that was near Lena, Lena turned around and quickly tagged Kara. She then ran as quick as possible to chase all the children. 

“I won!” Lena said and cheered. 

“No!”   
“Kara! You fell for the bait.” 

“Wait for what? I went to save you guys!” Kara said as she looks at all the children sprawled on the grass around her and looks back up to Lena “And plus, I can’t help that she’s so smart.” Kara said and Lena smiled to herself as Kara looks at her. 

She felt her cheeks become hotter as Kara continues to look at her. Good thing that the head of the center has called the kids for lunch. 

“Alright! It’s time for lunch!” Lena said as she looks away from Kara but she can’t help but glance back at her again. 

The children then laughed to themselves. Especially the older ones who understands better than the children. 

“Do you think, it’s possible for them to adopt all of us?” One kid asked an older one.  
“That would be cool, right? They’re cool parents together.” The older one answered.   
Kara smiled to herself as she heard it but it broke her as well. 

She would want to adopt all of them, only if she could. She then walks towards Lena. “You sneaky,” Kara said as she hugs Lena but Lena distanced herself from Kara. 

“I’m sweaty,” Lena said as she tries to run. She knows that Kara won’t care, she just wants the time with Kara. 

“I thought we passed through that?” Kara said as she tries to chase Lena without using super speed. 

Lena adores the fact on how Kara would slow down just to cherish this moment with her. “Well, you better try to catch me first,” Lena said and stuck her tongue out. 

“My lady, I will always catch you if you allow me to,” Kara said with that glint in her eyes that Lena finally recognized. She felt the fluttering butterflies in her stomach and the pounding of her heart. Although, Lena doesn’t know if it was due to run why her heart beats so fast she can’t breathe. 

“I trust you to catch me without my allowing, darling,” Lena said and smiled as she watched Kara’s movement. Kara moved towards her and Lena tried to ran but she was caught by Kara from behind. She has then spun around and she squealed. 

“Kara! I swear if you drop me,” Lena said and squealed even more as Kara turn faster. Kara put her down slowly and Lena stumbled a little as she turns around to face Kara. 

“You said it before, I’ll always catch you without your allowing,” Kara said as she repeated what Lena said with the same tone. 

“Are you mocking me?” Lena asked and pushed Kara away lightly. Kara was about to say something when she heard a call for help from a distance. 

“Seems like the city needs their hero,” Lena said as she looks at Kara, fondly. She caressed Kara’s cheek and nodded. Kara ran towards the back of the center and soon after Supergirl is flying away. 

She loves the way it is, the way she knows both of her girlfriend’s world. The way the mighty Supergirl takes her flight as dorky Kara Danvers runaway. 

-/-/-/- 

As soon as the fire is gone and everyone is safe, Kara returned to the center. But before she can even change as Kara, she hears the children asking if Lena could contact Supergirl. 

Kara then decided to call Lena. Lena picked up. 

“Hey, babe,” Kara said. 

“Hey, how are you? How was the city?” Lena asked. 

“Well, all is alright. But I heard the children asking you for Supergirl?” Kara asked. “You can tell the kids that she might be stopping by to say hi. She’ll be waiting at the field.” 

“Awesome! Ok, I will let them know.” Lena said. 

Lena then turned around and looked at the hopeful eyes of the children. “So, that was a friend of mine and said that Supergirl is already waiting for you guys at the field.” 

The children cheered and ran outside, some even dragged Lena out with them. As soon as Lena is out at the field she looked up to see her girlfriend being attacked by the little munchkin. 

Kara’s one hand is up as two children hang from there and one little kid is on Kara’s back while two is hugging both her side and she’s high-fiving the others with the other hand. Lena took her phone out to take a picture. It was a cute sight. Kara looked at Lena and grinned. 

Before Lena can approach Kara along with the rest of the children, 

“How are my favorite people in the world?” Somebody yelled. The children cheered and ran towards the voice. Lena’s eyebrows furrowed as she looks at Kara but Kara is looking at the person as well. 

Lena never felt jealousy, as she knows how to accept what she has and be thankful for that. She never really asked for too much or never bothered. But right now, why is there a pang in her chest that she don’t like the feeling of? 

Lena turned around to see Alex, Maggie, and a smaller brunette, she can’t see the face off because the person is kneeling down. Lena turned around to see Kara looking at the person with stillness in her movements as if she’s frozen. 

The woman stood up and looked at Kara. “Supergirl,” the person said as she walks towards the hero. Alex and Maggie have the children’s attention. 

“L-Lucy,” Kara said as she fiddled with her cape a little. She then folded her arms on her chest as she waited for Lucy to be closer to her. 

“I’ve always known you’re as much of a softie to these kids as you are a steel to bullets,” Lucy said. 

Lena can hear everything as she watches the way they interacted. The feeling of jealousy in her chest is growing slowly and she can’t help but put her hand on her chest. As if it could stop the aching feeling. 

Lena watched as they talked some more until Kara lunged and hugged Lucy. Lena looked away and started walking towards Maggie and Alex. She forced a smile on her face and interacted with them. 

“Lena,” Lena heard Kara say. Lena turned around with a smile and she tried to make it as genuine as she can. She thanks all those years of training to be the perfect CEO. 

“Kara,” Lena said and smiled at the smaller brunette, who’s hand is on Kara’s hand. Lena felt her eye twitch a little. For that hand to stop leeching around Kara’s arm Lena offered her hand. “And you must be?” 

“Lucy Lane,” Lucy said and untangled her hand to offer it politely to Lena. Lena’s eyes twitched again. A Lane, of course, it’s a Lane, with their light eyes and her suntanned complexion. Of course, they would be the perfect pair for the Supers. 

“Lena,” Lena said and smiled. Lucy nodded. 

“Luthor, Lena Luthor,” Lucy said and nodded again. 

Lena’s eyes twitched and Kara can’t seem to see the stare down happening in front of her. Until Alex and Maggie came along. 

“Guys, I think Supergirl has to go, right?” Alex said. Without taking the hint Kara shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Yeah, I think Supergirl has to go,” Maggie said and smiled rather too widely. So, Kara just looked at her sister and Maggie and furrowed her eyebrows. She then nodded her head and flew away. But seconds after Kara Danvers appeared in the front. 

“Gosh, this girl can’t take a hint,” Maggie said as she shakes her head. 

-/-/-/- 

The tension grew between Lena and Lucy but it still remained unnoticed by Kara. Although, it just seems like Kara is just really oblivious and very inconsiderate at the moment. 

Lucy this, Lucy that, how are you Lucy, Lucy… Lucy… Lucy.. Lena’s teeth are clashing and she feels as if it may crumble soon. She’s mad and angry. She felt as if she’s not even worthy of being mentioned that she IS the girlfriend. Like, hello. 

They are currently on a bench in a park and Kara is seated in the middle of Lucy and Lena, happily eating the two ice cream tub that was given to her. 

“So, Lena, how are things here in National City after your move from Metropolis?” Lucy asked. 

“It’s been amazing, my company has been growing and well,” Lena said and smiled. 

“No anti-alien trope?” Lucy asked and laughed, perhaps trying to enlighten the tension that has been existing. She doesn’t know why there was a tension. 

Kara stopped eating her ice creams and looked at Lucy with a pointed look. “Lucy, you’re kidding, right?” 

“I’m just joking, Kara. I know she’s not her brother.” Lucy said. Lucy then looked at Lena. “I apologize, Lena if that offended you in any way. I didn’t mean it to be that way.” 

Lena thought that finally, Kara would do something but Kara was just looking at her as if waiting to say something. She’s had enough. 

“I think, I’m gonna go now. I forgot there will be an emergency meeting at L-Corp.” Lena said and stood up as she stares at Kara with a cold look. 

Kara then stood up, “I’ll drive you there,” Kara said. 

“No, that’s ok, I can handle,” Lena said and smiled at the other three girls. 

“Lena,” Kara said as she follows her but Lena kept walking. Kara then walked a little faster and now she blocked Lena’s way. “Are you mad at me?” Kara asked with puppy eyes. Lena just looked at her and kept walking. 

Kara blocked her path again. “Please, babe talk to me,” Kara said. 

Lena looked at Kara with furrowed eyebrows, “Oh, so I’m babe now?” Lena asked and chuckled coldly. She looked away from Kara and began walking again. She can’t look at Kara because then she’ll know she’ll forgive her in an instant. 

Kara stopped in her tracks as she finally let everything sink in. So, she climbed the nearest bench, “Everyone, hello.” Kara screamed as she tries to get everyone’s attention. People looked at her and others stopped. 

“Hi, Sorry to interrupt. But I would just like to let everyone know who that person is.” Kara said as she pointed towards Lena’s walking form. A stranger then patted Lena’s shoulder and told her that she is being mentioned. 

“She’s my girlfriend,” Kara said and she hears awes going around. “And I don’t know why she’s mad at me at the moment. So, erm, yeah. She’s the girlfriend that I’ve never dreamt of having because it’s too good to ever happen. She’s like that shooting star that everyone tries to look for in the night but it’s very rare to find. She’s an amazing person. And I wouldn’t know what I’ll ever do without her.” 

“Are you going to propose?” A stranger asked. 

Kara chuckled, “Well, I do hope so in the future.” Kara answered and climbed down from the bench and walked towards Lena. The people are still watching. So, Lena walked away. She can’t handle the spotlight. 

“Babe!” Kara said as she followed her. 

“Get your girl!”   
“You better marry her, fix this!” 

Lena heard all those and a smug smile followed as she walks away. She’s going towards her car and she knows Kara will follow. 

As soon as she sat down the other door is opened and Kara is seated on the other side. “What are you doing? I thought you’ll drive?” Lena said coldly and looked away. 

Kara pursed her lips and moved to take the wheel. She then drove Lena to L-Corp. Lena then recognizes the road. “Goodness, darling. Must you please stop being oblivious for once?” 

‘Well, where would you want to go?” Kara asked. 

“Our apartment, it’s been a long day,” Lena said and leaned back.Because of traffic, she slipped into sleep. Kara smiled but refrained herself to. That was the first time Lena has ever called her apartment their apartment.   
-/-/-/- 

Lena woke up on the bed, her shoes already gone and her clothes are now pajamas. She then sat up and saw strands of blonde hair by the end of the bed. 

“Kara?” Lena asked and she crawled to see why her girlfriend is on sitting down on the floor. 

She found Kara asleep and Lena’s eyebrows furrowed. “Kara, darling? Wake up.” Lena said. 

Kara then stirred awake and sat up properly. She faced Lena with wide eyes. “Sorry,” Kara said. 

“Why were you asleep on the floor?” Lena asked. 

“Well, you’re mad at me and I just figured that maybe you wouldn’t want me sleeping beside you,” Kara said and then moved closer to Lena. “I’m really sorry Lena.” 

“It’s your bed, why wouldn’t you be welcome?” Lena asked. 

“Well, it’s our bed. It's yours as it is mine.” Kara said and smiled. 

“But this is your apartment,” Lena argued. 

Kara raised both her eyebrows teasingly. “You called it ours,” She said. 

“Kar-” Lena said but stopped as if remembering the moment. She then blushed and grabbed a pillow. 

“Please, don’t take it back. I know you’re still mad at me. But please don’t take back what you said. You already have a pair of keys for my apartment. Half of my closet is basically yours, your shoes are here. All your laptops are here too. You spend basically every night here. So, technical-” 

Kara was shut up as a pair of lips covered hers. Kara hummed at the contact and held Lena’s face. 

“It ours, and you are long forgiven when you basically screamed that I was your girlfriend of the people. I’m also pretty sure that, that will be all over internet and papers or news.” Lena said. 

“Well, how can I scream it out loud? It’s true. If I can I will yell it to the whole world.” Kara said. She then has that glint in her eyes. 

“What are you gonna do?” Lena asked, worried. 

Kara then opened her window that overlooks the street. She opened it and “Lena Luthor is my girlfriend!” She yelled. 

“Hey, sir, Do you know Lena Luthor? She’s my girlfriend.” Kara said as she yells. She kept on screaming it until Lena pulled her from behind and crushed her with kisses on the couch. 

The afternoon then was filled with takeouts and make outs. Cuddles and giggles. And maybe more than make outs.


End file.
